


It's not 2014?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, French Toast, M/M, Memory Loss, and eggs, if you look at the start and end, not really but the start is, oops and hi as well, the beach boys are mentioned here, this is shit im so sorry, tragic, two kids, zayn and niall are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry forgets about everything that happened after 2014, including his children with Louis.</p><p>or </p><p>Harry has no clue why kids are calling Louis "daddy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not 2014?

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to get deleted so I quickly finished it up :)))

"Papa don't you remember when you took me to the fair on my last birthday?" questioned James, with tears in his eyes, after seeing his father furrow his brow in confusion. "Uncle Niall vomited on Uncle Zayn, papa you don't remember that?" His eyes at this point were red, matching his cheeks. He sniffled a little going into his room that he shared with his favourite stuffed animal "George" the giraffe. Upset and heartbroken, how could his father forget about him, dads don't forget about their favourite sons.

 

 

 

He shoved his face into his pillow trying to reach for his miniature giraffe that seemed to be missing. Instead of touching his stuffed animal he hit someone's hand. "Honey, why are you upset?" James looked over to his father Louis, who seemed to be putting his little brother, Lucas to sleep.

 

 

 

"Papa doesn't remember anything about me." Tears were still dripping down his eyes. All of James’ friends had parents who remembered about their kids. Why did his papa have to forget everything about him?

 

 

 

Louis looked down to his oldest son, who was only five years old. It broke his heart knowing that his husband had no idea what happened after his mother Jay’s wedding. Harry didn’t remember going to the adoption center with him, didn’t remember proposing to Louis. Didn't remember when the band stopped playing music for ever. He didn’t even remember their wedding, it hurt Louis a lot.

 

 

 

“You know your father lost some of his memory, it’s not his fault.”

 

 

“Yeah but he remembers everyone but me and little Lucas.” Sniffling echoed the room. The little brunette walked into his father’s lap, and closed his eyes for a few minutes, while he listened to Louis hum Little Things, his favourite song, until he fell asleep. “Love you daddy.” He never lost the habit of saying that to his father. Louis then proceeded to kiss his oldest son’s forehead and took his youngest, Lucas to his crib that was in the room he shared with his husband, Harry.

 

 

 

After kissing his head a little and making sure that there were no pillows in the crib, or anything that could harm him, he walked downstairs for a glass of water. He skipped every third step hopping down as if he were a little child smiling to himself. As he was about to walk into the kitchen he noticed his husband sitting down on the couch with his eyes on the television. Not really paying to the season one episode seven of Keeping up with the Kardashians.

 

 

 

Louis forgot about his thirst and walked over to the comfy couch, "Honey are you okay?" he wailed. His husband was quiet, for a few minutes for his reply when he didn't have response after ten minutes, looking over to see Harry who had fallen asleep with tears on his cheeks. Sighing to himself Louis got up and brought a few blankets and pillows for his lover and left a glass of milk on the coffee table and a note which stated that there was pasta in the fridge if he wanted a snack. Finally he got up and kissing Harry's head and sputtered the words "It will all be okay."

 

 

 

He checked the time to see it was only eleven at night so he went in his room looking for something to do, deciding to catch up on his reading picking up a random book Harry read a lot, quickly falling asleep thanks to the boring thank you note on the first page.

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The next morning George woke up to find his dad passed out in the room of his little brother, he assumed it was because of how loud Lucas would wail at night, so he slowly walked downstairs to find his papa humming to an old song from The Beach Boys, the one he adored a lot, while Harry was humming he was making some French toast and eggs. "I know you love eating this sweetheart, that's why I made it for you." The father spoke with his back to his oldest son knowing he was there.

 

 

George screamed and ran over to his dad, hugging him. "What's wrong? You eat this every day." George smiled to himself asked him the question "Papa what did dad, say to you on your wedding day?" Praying his idea would work.

 

Harry turned off the stove and sat down on the floor, "We added the words "oops and hi" in our vows. Why?" He was confused why his son was asking pointless questions to him.

 

"Where did you take me on my last birthday?"

 

"The fair, uncle Niall barfed on uncle Zayn, don't you remember?"

 

Yeah I do dad, I remember.


End file.
